mi primer y tercer amor
by princess serenity nita
Summary: se trata de el primer amor a todos nos pasa , como verán no soy buena resumiendo.
1. Chapter 1

MI TERCER Y PRIMER AMOR

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Soy Serena tsukino y estoy por entrar a estudiar la preparatoria, que les puedo decir sobre mi soy algo despistada, lloro por todo, trabajo medio tiempo en una tienda que está cerca de donde trabaja mi novio, tengo un hermano se llama Sammy aunque a veces me hace la vida de cuadritos lo quiero mucho, hace poco nos mudamos de casa , ya que donde vivíamos rentábamos y ahora ya teníamos casa propia pero no nos cambiamos muy lejos, aún así yo podía verme con mi novio Darién el tiene19 años, aunque nos vemos a escondidas ya llevábamos un año pues mis padres no me permitían tener novio lo amaba demasiado, ya les dije que lo conocí en mi trabajo él siempre iba con la excusa de comprar algo y así me fui enamorando de él._

 _Pero no sabía lo que pasaría después de que me acompañara a mi casa después de mi último día trabajo._

 _Una pareja se encontraba despidiéndose en el atardecer, ella pronto entraría a estudiar la preparatoria y a él su trabajo no le permitiría ir a verla, eso a él le perturbaba que alguien que estuviera cerca de ella la conquistara no quería sufrir por eso y había tomado una decisión, les dolía se podía ver a simple vista pero eso a él no le importaba. Sus razones el las sabia y se las trataba de hacer ver a ella._

 _-Será mejor para los dos- le decía Darién._

 _-Como que será mejor para los dos, no lo dirás por ti- le decía con los ojos llorosos su gran amor Serena._

 _-conocerás a gente diferente y yo no te voy a interesar más –la miraba a los ojos con esa mirada que no demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _Ella dolida le dijo que como podía desconfiar de ella pero él no ya había tomado su decisión y no había marcha atrás por más que trato de hablar con él, el no oía razones, se despidieron pero ella le dijo que cuando quisiera fuera a verla y ella lo estaría esperando._

 _-el tiempo decidirá las cosas y veras que yo tenía razón-fue su respuesta_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _Se fue con el corazón hecho un nudo pero era lo mejor había dicho el, y tendría que aceptarlo pero como le había dicho a él lo estaría esperando._

 _Fueron pasando los días ella siempre esperándolo en la salida, pero él nunca apareció y poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de que a lo mejor nunca llego amarla como ella a él._

 _Ella había hecho amigas pero nunca se interesó por un hombre , sus amigas le decían que se olvidara de ese chico que tanto la hizo sufrir pero ella nunca escuchaba, sus amigas casi hermanas eran Mina la más alocada y Emy la que siempre estaba más centrada en los estudios._

 _Un día les dijeron en la escuela que tenían que ir a ver una obra de teatro. Eso era para todos los de primer año y ellas quedaron de ir juntas para no perderse ya que el teatro no quedaba nada cerca._

 _Como era de esperar terminaron perdidas, llevaban más de media hora caminando dando vueltas y vueltas._

 _-Creo que ya nos perdimos-dijo Emy –si mejor nos regresamos por dónde venimos y le preguntamos a un policía –dijo ella siendo sensata._

 _-para nada que estamos perdidas creo que es por acá.-dijo mina._

 _Serena y Emy se les resbalo una gotita en la frente._

 _-Hasta yo sé que estamos perdidas Mina-dijo Serena._

 _-Yo digo que regresemos y preguntemos a un policía –Emy que ya se empezaba a tener miedo._

 _-Ya se mejor tomamos un taxi y le preguntamos si puede llevarnos al teatro moon por que nosotras no sabemos dónde queda.-dijo serena_

 _-Sí creo que mejor tomamos taxi-dijo Emy_

 _-Está bien pero que conste que ya sabía por dónde quedaba el teatro pero estoy muy cansada para caminar.-dijo Mina_

 _Serena y Emy se cayeron al suelo por las ocurrencias de Mina._

 _Capitulo 3_

 _Tomaron el taxi y llegaron en menos de cinco minutos._

 _-Ven les dije que estábamos cerca –Mina_

 _-Si Mina -dijeron sus compañeras._

 _-No lo puedo creeerrrr.-grito Mina a todo pulmón dejando casi sordas a sus amigas._

 _-¿Qué no puedes creer Mina? -Pregunto Serena._

 _-Ahí esta yaten -Emy y Serena se le quedaron viendo._

 _-Ay no ahí vamos de nuevo – dijo Serena._

 _Sabían que cuándo se le mete algo en la cabeza a Mina no hay nada que puedan hacer , Emy y Serena voltearon a ver a su amor platónico de Mina y vieron que estaba acompañado por un grupo de tres amigos sabían que no se acercaría cuando vieron que dos del grupo se alejaban de ellos ,y entonces se espantaron a voltear a ver a Mina con esa cara de tú me vas a ayudar._

 _-Nooo! ni lo pienses-dijo Serena_

 _-Por favor siiii tú no tienes a nadie y Emy está saliendo con taiki , solo me quedas tú-le dijo con una sonrisa que llenaba toda su cara._

 _-No Mina- le respondió_

 _-Por fis di que si-Mina- siiii_

 _-No he dicho que no y punto.-y fue un error verla a la cara, hay no esa cara de borrego a medio morir por qué a mí. -Además recuerda que tengo a un chico que espera por mí-le dijo decidida._

 _-Por el amor de Dios el termino con tigo, no dijo te estaré esperando, además ya lleva tres meses y medio y no ha venido a verte o te ha llamado._

 _Ella solo agacho la mirada y murmuró –no, pero de seguro está muy ocupado._

 _-Tan ocupado que ni siquiera te ha mandado un mensaje.-le dijo Mina_

 _-Creo que en eso ella tiene razón Serena –dijo Emy que se había mantenido cayada_

 _\- Pero es que no entienden yo lo amo.-les dijo_

 _Capitulo 4_

 _-Pero él te amaba de verdad que te dio libertad para hacer lo que quieras o solo era una excusa para deshacerte de ti.- Le dijo Mina que ya se estaba hartando de que siempre estuviera esperándolo en la salida de la escuela y de camino a su casa volteando a ver si lo veía._

 _Ella se encontraba ya desilusionada que no sabía que contestar ._

 _-Además Si tú no lo haces jamás tendré una oportunidad como esta –le dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.-tu serias la única culpable de que no me case._

 _-Está bien que le vamos hacer, tú ganas.-y de repente sintió como le cayó encima diciendo no sé qué tantas cosas que su dama de honor y la madrina de sus hijos y tantas cosas. Y ya no escucho más se quedó en blanco su mente_

 _-Por dios en que lio me metí.- dijo arrepintiéndose._


	2. viendo hacia enfrente

MI TERCER Y PRIMER AMOR

 _Capitulo 4_

 _-Está bien que le vamos hacer, tú ganas.-y de repente sintió como le cayó encima diciendo no sé qué tantas cosas que su dama de honor y la madrina de sus hijos y tantas cosas. Y ya no escucho más se quedó en blanco su mente_

 _-Por dios en que lio me metí.- dijo arrepintiéndose_

 _La jalo hasta la entrada del teatro ahí se encontraba Yaten con su amigo._

 _-Hola Yaten ¿cómo estás?-le dijo Mina_

 _-Bien y tu como que ¿llegas un poco tarde no? –le contesto el_

 _-Si un poco te presento a mi amiga Serena, Serena él es Yaten y su amigo Seiya.-presento Mina a todos. Y fueron hablando de todo un poco he hicieron una plática amena._

 _Desde ese día se hicieron muy buenos amigos Serena con los chicos y le presentaron a los otros el más alto era Taiki de cabello café y el otro era Andrew, pero sin duda con quien se llevaba mejor era con Seiya , siempre la acompañaba a su casa cuando la veía ,platicaban mucho, entonces ella se empezó a encariñar con él_

 _-Serena no ves que esta loquito por ti-le dijo Mina_

 _-Cómo puedes creer eso Mina no además yo tengo a mi Darién.- contesto Serena._

 _-Si además ¿cómo es posible que no te des cuenta? si te acompaña a tu casa cuando sale a la misma hora que nosotras, además cuando el sale temprano se queda a esperarte y siempre te anda regalando dulces, chocolates y esas cosas.-le explico Mina._

 _-Tú crees Mina,-pensó Serena un momento si fuera cierto andaría con él, además ya se vienen las vacaciones de navidad y podría arreglar las cosas con Darién.-no creo Mina en las vacaciones hablare con Darién y podría arreglar las cosas con él no podría hacerle eso a Seiya ._

 _-Otra vez con lo mismo pero bueno es tu decisión además Seiya esta guapísimo o me vas a decir que ¿no? Dime la verdad ¿te gusta Seiya , Serena ?le pregunto Mina_

 _-No sé qué decirte Mina-_

 _-¿Como que no sabes que decirme? Es una simple pregunta Sere ¿te gusta o no? -Le volvió a preguntar Mina un poco irritada_

 _Serena al sentirse presionada por darle una respuesta no supo que contestar por lo que opto por decirle cómo se siente._

 _-A decir verdad no sé cómo me siento, estoy confundida Mina, pensé que si él no me llamaba o me mandaba un mensaje no tendría problema, pensé que podría vivir sola un tiempo, pero no puedo, no puedo Mina lo extraño, no te voy a negar que con Seiya me siento diferente, hay momentos en los que me olvido de Darién y eso me asusta.- Le contesto Serena que para eso ya estaba con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Yo no sé qué decirte Serena pero él te dejo, trata de olvidarlo tal vez si sales con Seiya puedas ser feliz. -le dijo._

 _-No se Mina después de vacaciones si no puedo arreglar mis cosas con Darién y si es verdad lo que dices de Seiya lo pensare a lo mejor y es lo que me falta._

 _\- así se habla -le puso una mano en el hombro -tienes que salir adelante .y si hay alguien que le gustas y que no esta nada mal que mejor no, Serena_

 _-ja ja ja hay Mina tu y tus comentarios siempre me haces reir gracias te quiero mucho amiga- y se dieron un abrazo._


	3. Los recuerdos de Darien

Como verán los personajes no me pertenecen no lo puse desde un principio por que todos lo saben .gracias por esperar y en esta ocasión toca ver el lado de Darién.

ese es su trabajo no les puedo decir mas por que no seria sorpresa de como es que salio adelante no creen .

La vi y se me rompía el corazón de saberla de otro aunque ella me jure que no sería así yo sé que si

-Cuando quieres ve a verme yo te esperare – me dijo Serena.

-El tiempo decidirá la cosas y veras que tenía razón .-fue lo único que pude decir. Y cada quien se fue por su camino.

Mientras la tarde caía volví a recordar por que tome esa decisión .Beril, la quería en secreto no se lo había dicho por pena llevaba dos años de conocerla y me hipnotizo con su belleza desde un principio. Un día en un festival de la preparatoria se me hizo fácil declararle mi amor, pero yo no contaba con lo que me diría.

-Crees que andaría con alguien como tú, por favor ni siquiera tienes carro , en que me iríamos cuando pases por mí ,y por si fuera poco a donde me llevarías a comer a una pizzería ,no yo no quiero nada que ver con un muerto de hambre como tu .

Y así sin más me dejo parado ahí yo no podía creer que me dijera eso yo pensaba que cuando decía algo despectivo a alguien era por puro juego, yo fui el que la idealizó la hice parecer perfecta a mis ojos . No sabia que era tan superficial,se que vengo de una familia humilde pero no pensé que fuera algo por lo que ella me rechazara de esa forma. Desde entonces no salía con chicas me fui encerrando en mi mundo hasta que me encontré con Serena, ella siempre llena de luz ,de vida, espontaneidad y dulzura que es lo que siempre la acompaña, aún recuerdo el día que llegue a la tienda en donde trabaja estaba ella sola tratando de alzar la cortina de metal y no podía yo me acerqué a ayudarla cuando voltio hacia mí sé quedo callada observándome, después de un rato me dijo un tímido gracias yo en cambio te respondí.

-Pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones.- vi que te sonrojaste.

-No lo que pasa es que yo siempre subo la cortina pero ahora creo que se atoro, a no ser que haya kriptonita por aquí cerca. – fue tu respuesta la cual me hizo reír y tú me asegundaste.

-Me llamo Darién y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serena y trabajo aquí medio día porque mi padre no quiere que me atrase en la escuela, él es el dueño.

La verdad nunca había dado cuenta de esta tienda y eso que esta de camino al trabajo.

Cuándo me preguntaste que si vivía por ahí cerca por que nunca me habías visto por ahí.

-No trabajo en esa ferretería, y no tiene mucho tiempo que empecé a trabajar ahí, llevo como cinco meses y casi no estoy aquí los dueños tienen otra ferretería en otro lado, pero parece que nos estaremos viendo seguido. -Te dije

-Claro aquí estaré para lo que quieras si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy bueno en las tardes porque en las mañanas voy a la secundaria.

-Yo pensé que eras más grande, en ¿qué año vas? –

-Este pase a tercer año por eso mi papa me dijo que podría trabajar en estas vacaciones y como me gusto trabajar en la tienda le dije que si podía trabajar en las tardes, y ¿tu cuántos años tienes?—me preguntaste

-Tengo 17 años y como te dije antes empecé a trabajar en la ferretería que se puede decir es de mi cuñado.

Ese dia lo recordare siempre, y no sé por qué pero algo me hacía ir a la tienda bueno en realidad si se ese algo es más bien alguien , y ese alguien eres tu Serena

Y así fue como se dio nuestra amistad y después nuestra historia de amor, solo me quedara el recuerdo ya que por mi inseguridad no puedo seguir con tigo tal vez con el tiempo logre olvidarte, y como me dijo Beril no tengo nada que darte y a lo mejor tú conoces a alguien que te deslumbre y te quedes con él aunque eso me parta el corazón en mil pedazos .Sé que la estoy lastimando pero no me gustaría sufrir una vez mas

Como ven a Darién, más adelante contara sus secretos saludos y hasta luego.


	4. seria bueno una segunda oportunidad

Hola a todos los que leen mi fic. Antes que nada gracias y si he leído sus reviews gracias por sus consejos y ánimos y ahora la actualización.

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y para Serena le era difícil no estar nerviosa porque hablaría con Darién, la verdad no es que viera a Seiya como segundo plano pero si sentía un gran aprecio hacia él, un cariño que uno podría decir que es como hacia un hermano pero ella no entendía bien lo que sentía estaba confundida.

Y así un día fue a la tienda de su padre igual y con suerte se encontraba con Darién ya que le había marcado a su celular pero decía que el número estaba dado de baja, lo cual no entendía por qué.Espero todo el dia y nada.

-hoy no tuve suerte ojala y mañana si logre verlo –y así fue esperando verlo desde el lunes hasta el día jueves que lo vio.

-¡Darieen!-le grito para llamar su atención ya que estaba una clienta en la tienda. –Podemos hablar un ratito por favor –le dijo ya que se acercó.

-Ahorita no puedo Serena voy retrasado al trabajo deja aviso que ya llegue ¿vas a estar todo el día en la tienda?-le dijo Darién pensando en lo hermosa que estaba aquel día.-si no espérame, dame cinco minutos y vengo a verte sí.

¡SI! quiso gritar Serena de la emoción pero de sus labios solo salió un -claro cuando te desocupes, de todas maneras voy a quedarme hasta que cierre la tienda. —

Pero como lo prometió Darién nada más fueron cinco minutos y fue a verla ya que se moría de ganas por saber cómo le había ido en la preparatoria.

-¿Hola Serena como has estado? , no mejor ¿qué tal Serena? , o ¿Cómo te va Serena ?—así fue el camino de la ferretería a la tienda de Serena.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me necesitabas? –dijo Darién, si tan solo pudiera abrasarla como antes.

\- bueno la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, te he llamado a tu celular pero lo diste de baja y no encontré manera de comunicarme con tigo. Tenía ganas de platicar y no supe que hacer más que venir aquí a ver si tenía suerte de hablar con tigo .—dijo serena tratando de calmar sus nervios

-lo que paso es que deje mi celular en la ferretería y se me perdió, por eso lo di de baja. –Darién

-Con razón oye y ¿cómo has estado? –hay por qué no sé cómo decirle lo que siento, piensa Serena, piensa.

-Bien trabajando como siempre y a ti ¿cómo te va en la escuela? Se te ha hecho difícil.

-En realidad no, lo normal creo ji ji... Sabes Darién yo te quería preguntar si ¿has cambiado de parecer con respecto a nosotros?—por qué se lo pregunte así hay no Serena porque eres tan aventada.

-¿Cómo dices? –Darién como quisiera decir que he cambiado pensar pero no, tengo que ser firme con mi decisión,

-Yo quería saber si me darías una segunda oportunidad es que la verdad te extraño mucho. –le dijo con el corazón en las manos.

-Yo… lo siento serena pero no puedo, en serio mejor consíguete a otro que puedas ver, de seguro ya conociste a muchos chavos de tu edad yo no puedo en verdad lo siento. – no por favor no me tortures te amo pero no puedo Serena, pensaba Darién.

-Ya veo, bueno no te preocupes todo estará bien ¿o no? Bueno será mejor que te vayas al trabajo ya nos tardamos un buen rato y se vayan a enojar con tigo. Tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo y le dio una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

-Lo lamento Serena adiós y échale muchas ganas al estudio. —se despidió Darién dándole un beso en la frente.

-Tal Mina tiene razón y no me quiere después de todo, todo estará bien. —se daba ánimos ella misma pero sus hermosos ojos la traicionaron, cayendo de ellos lágrimas de dolor.

-Nada más hoy, será el último día que llore por ti Darién, porque aunque te ame demasiado no te rogare más, hoy fue el último día.

Poco a poco fueron acabando las vacaciones, hasta que llego el día de entrar nuevamente a clases. Todos los estudiantes entraron con energías renovadas y Serena no era la excepción.

-Hola, hola, que tal, hola Mina ¿cómo estás? –así fue saludando a todo mundo hasta que llego con Mina y se quedaron platicando un poco antes de que empezará la primera clase.

-Y cambiando de tema de las vacaciones ¿cómo te fue con Darién?—al terminar la pregunta supo que no le fue bien con el su mirada lo decía todo.

-La verdad no me fue nada bien pero ¿que la vamos hacer no? solo hay que salir adelante.—le contesto Serena con una sonrisa que no ilumino sus ojos.

Mina no supo que decirle a su amiga, ya que si decía te lo dije estaba fuera de lugar además que su amiga lo que necesita es su apoyo no que la regañen.

-No te preocupes Serena todo saldrá bien veras que con el tiempo logras olvidarle.—le dijo Mina tratando de darle ánimos.

-Mejor hay que entrar al salón Mina que ahí viene el maestro, y espero que venga con buen ánimo después de las vacaciones –le dijo con un poco mejor de amino.

-Ni que lo digas nada más falta que nos eche la culpa por que se acabaron las vacaciones ja ja ja.-y así con ese comentario de Mina entraron a clase.

Transcurrieron las clases normal hasta la hora del receso donde ella se fue atrás de los salones donde estaban las canchas de fut bol saco su celular y sus manos libres y se puso a cantar.

-Perdóname por ver colores en un cielo gris,

Por convencerme que a tu lado iba a ser feliz.

Perdóname por entregarme a ti…

Te imagine sincero cuando no era así,

Y si tenías ojos eran para mí, discúlpame

Pero que tonta fui.

Te idealice a mi lado en mis noches y días,

Y me aferre a la idea que tú eras el amor de mi vida…

Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón, por

Haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón.

Entregar mi alma a tus brazos

Por confiar mi cuerpo a tus manos…

Perdón, perdón, perdón

Por crearme esta falsa historia de amor…

Y te pido perdón,

Por haber esperado demasiado…

De un perdedor…

Me dabas señales pero no las veía, creía

Que un día de pronto tu cambiarías, no

Puede ser que estúpida me vi…

Te idealice a mi lado en mis noches

Y días, y me aferre a la idea que tú eras el amor de mi vida…

Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón,

Por haberte confiado sin

Dudar mi corazón, entregar mi alma

En tus brazos, por confiar mi cuerpo

En tus manos.

Perdón, perdón, perdón

Por crearme esta falsa historia

De amor…

Y te pido perdón…

Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón, por

Haberte confiado sin dudar mi corazón,

Entregar mi alma en tus brazos por

Confiar mi cuerpo en tus manos…

Perdón, perdón, perdón, por crearme

Esta falsa historia de amor…

Y te pido perdón, por haber

Esperado demasiado de un perdedor…

-cantas muy bonito Sere –tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Seiya estaba su lado sentado.

-Seiya que pena no te vi llegar qué vergüenza, no te burles. —le dijo Serena.

-Y por qué lo haría si te digo que cantas hermoso Sere. —le dijo con toda la sinceridad.

-No lo creo, pero no digas nada Ok. –le rogó

\- Quien más sabe que cantas así de hermoso, o ¿soy el único que te ha escuchado? —dijo Seiya mirándola a los ojos.

-No gracias a Dios nadie por eso te digo que no le digas a nadie por fa, si no se burlarían de mí—

-Soy afortunado entonces, ese secreto estará bien guardado con migo. —la reconforto Seiya.

-Gracias Seiya, de verdad me muero de pena con tigo. —Serena

-Oye y si no es indiscreción, porque tan melancólica, tu eres muy alegre y se me hace raro verte como estas, ¿te pasa algo malo?—le pregunto Seiya

-No como crees lo que pasa que esa canción me encanta. —contesto Serena tratando de sonreír un poco.

-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo Serena? no sé cómo que tengo ganas de un abrazo no pienses mal, ¿puedo?—le pregunto Seiya.

-Bueno está bien. —es lo que necesito en estos momentos pensó ella, gracias seiya. y se fundieron en un abrazo.

(Qué bien se siente es tan cálido, Seiya…) gracias Sere , sabes eres alguien muy especial y te quiero mucho.—le dijo agarrándole la manos y mirándola a los ojos.

-Seiya yo…-

-No digas nada solo escucha, desde antes de salir de vacaciones te quería preguntar algo pero dije que sería mejor entrando, no se solo intuí, tal vez no sea el momento pero no aguanto más, no sé cómo decirte, pero—riiin la chicharra de que el receso ya termino –ten léelo y a la salida hablamos, por favor piénsalo antes de darme una respuesta te quiero. — le dio una carta y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó aturdida por como pasaron las cosas, Mina paso por donde estaba ella y la jalo para ir a clase, que por suerte no fue el maestro y salió a los sanitarios ya que en el salón había mucho ruido.

ahí esta mis hermosuras la actualización espero sus comentarios


	5. ¿camino a mi felicidad?

Hola a todos . Antes que nada gracias y si he leído sus reviews gracias por sus consejos y ánimos y ahora la actualización.y disculpen la demora.

 _SERENA_

 _Desde el momento que te vi hubo algo que me atraía hacia ti y poco a poco me fui enamorando no pienses que es juego pero me gustas mucho, tu forma de ser, tus ojos, tus labios todo de ti me gusta._

 _En estas vacaciones te extrañe mucho no te imaginas cuanto y estaba tan desesperado por que terminaran las vacaciones, por eso y más te quiero preguntar si quisieras SER MI NOVIA. Espero que hablemos antes de que me des tu respuesta con amor Seiya._

Sin palabras

No sabía que hacer quería darse una oportunidad pero tenía dudas, pero como le dijo Mina se daría una oportunidad después de todo también tiene derecho a ser feliz.

Si tan solo Darién… no ya no voy a pensar en ti y con el dorso de su mano se limpió la traicionera lagrima que se le escapo junto con un sollozo.

Terminaron las clases y Serena estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que decirle a Seiya estaba indecisa.

-¿Qué te pasa Sere? estabas muy distraída en clases. —le pregunto Mina

-No nada, es solo que… no nada importante Mina no te preocupes. —opto por decirle Serena a Mina porque si no le terminaría diciendo que no tenía que pensar y todo eso que siempre le dice respecto a Darién y no quiere volver a ponerse triste.

-Hay Serena a mí no me engañas, algo tienes te veo como preocupada. —contraataco Mina

-Y como ¿Por qué estaría preocupada? No Mina es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza. —y enserio ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar que iba hacer – mejor acompáñame a la cafetería para que me tome una pastilla con un agua de frutas.

-Si vamos, ¿te duele mucho Sere? –

-No Mina solo un poco yo creo que me hizo mal estar en el sol en la hora de receso –

-Si a lo mejor fue eso.

Y así fueron a la cafetería y se tomaron un agua cada quien, ya saliendo de la cafetería se encaminaron hacia la salida cuando se acercó Seiya.

-Serena ¿ya te vas? , ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Le dijo Seiya que llego por atrás y las sorprendió.

-¡Ha! hola también Seiya y sí, estoy bien ¿y tú? – le dijo Mina sarcásticamente

-perdón Mina es que quería hablar con Serena –le dijo Seiya

-Ha bueno entonces los dejo mañana nos vemos Sere tenemos una plática pendiente –le dijo Mina viendo de Serena a Seiya—hasta mañana. —y se fue.

-Perdón Seiya se me había olvidado, es que empezamos hablar Mina y yo y se me olvido, discúlpame sí. —le dijo Serena de verdad se le había olvidado

-Eso depende Sere,-se lo dijo en tono divertido –si leíste m…

-Si la leí Seiya gracias,-le contestó Serena antes de que terminara de hablar Seiya.

\- Mira de verdad me gustas mucho Sere, y me harías muy feliz si me dices que si

-la verdad Seiya es que si siento algo por ti, pero como ya sabes estaba saliendo con alguien antes de entrar a la prepa, eso ya termino lo quise mucho y todavía no logro olvidarlo completamente… yo no quiero lastimarte enserio te quiero pero quiero aclararte eso primero. Yo…

-Déjame reemplazarlo…- le dijo Seiya

-No podrías… porque yo ya no siento nada por el Seiya—le dijo Serena tratando de convencerse ella misma—por eso he pensado que si me aceptas así, Si quiero ser tu novia… Seiya.

-Yo te ayudare a olvidarlo y no pensaras en nadie que no sea yo.

-gracias Seiya –

-Caminamos entonces NOVIA ja ja ja. —

\- Bueno caminemos. —ya así se fueron, en el camino Seiya le tomo la mano y Serena no pudo frenar sus recuerdos, en una tarde caminando hacia su casa Darién iba a su lado ese día se habían hacho novios, Darién un poco tímido le pregunto ¿puedo agarrarte de la mano? Y su respuesta fue un sí. ¡No! olvídate de el Serena, se regañó ella misma.

a cierta distancia antes de llegar a su casa se despidieron y Seiya se acercó para darle un beso ella podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo muy rápido, tenía un poco de miedo pero se dijo a sí misma como voy a salir adelante si no pongo de mi parte.

-Hasta mañana Sere.- Y unió sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso,

\- Si hasta mañana Seiya.- le respondió Serena

-¿Paso por ti mañana? Para ir a la escuela. —le pregunto a Serena

\- no mejor no vemos allá es que luego se me hace un poco tarde—le dijo Serena.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana. —se despidió Seiya.

ahí esta mis hermosuras la actualización espero sus comentarios


	6. me siento la protagonista de la novela

Hola . Antes que nada gracias por leer mi fic. y si he leído sus reviews gracias por sus consejos y á pero por una cosa o por otra no he pedido subir ,pero tratare de subir los jueves o viernes ahora si la actualización.

Porque si tenemos las cosas necesarias no podemos ser felices, siempre hay algo que no nos permite ser felices

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que soy novia de Seiya y la verdad es muy lindo con migo incluso he llegado a olvidarme de Darién por ratos yo creo que si va a funcionar, estamos por terminar el primer semestre entonces casi no podemos vernos hasta la salida en la hora de receso no coincidimos pero no importa estoy muy bien platico con varias compañeras del salón de Seiya aunque ya las conocía casi no hablábamos pero como Mina me dijo que se las presentara se las presente y de ahí casi les hablo más que incluso Mina porque ella está saliendo con Yaten si se le hiso pero bueno acababa de entrar de receso cuando una nota sobre salía de la bolsa de mi mochila y yo que no soy muy curiosa la agarre la leí y…

-Aléjate de él, o atente a las consecuencias Seiya es mío zorra—con recortes de periódicos , me sentí primero molesta y después como en las novelas ,una risa que no aguante.

-No puede ser como es que hacen esto que no tienen cosas que hacer –le dije a Mina que estaba aún lado de mi—yo creo que tardaría horas haciendo esto y Mina lo vio con cara de preocupación

-Serena tienes que tener cuidado, ¿quién te lo habrá mandado?—con cara no te rías te puede pasar algo

\- Por favor Mina no es nada al contrario me siento como en las novelas ja, ja, ja. —le respondí entre risas

-Pero Serena puedes correr peligro- y sin más pare de reír.

-¿Tú crees Mina? Yo lo veo como un juego.—

Mina se me quedo mirando y negando con la cabeza –Hay Serena ¿ por qué tomas esa amenaza como juego? Qué tal si de verdad te puede pasar algo, yo creo que mejor deberías e decírselo a Seiya – le recomendó Mina

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Serena, a lo mejor él sabe quién está detrás de esto –hay Mina se toma las cosas enserio, pero yo asentí con la cabeza –hablo enserio Serena díselo. —

-Está bien Mina pero no creo que sea para tanto, pero se lo diré

-¿Por qué no vas ahorita? acaba de salir al receso. —Le sugirió Mina

-Pero nosotras acabamos de entrar—le dijo Serena

-Si pero recuerda que la maestra aviso ayer que no iba a venir—le recordó a Serena

-Está bien voy… - se dio la vuelta y dio un suspiro, ¿porque no puedo tener una amiga normal?, bueno está bien me quiere cuidar es por eso aunque yo no veo el peligro eso se me hace como de niños de preescolar .Seiya estaba hablando con unos compañeros enfrente de su salón cuando vio que iba con él y se apresuró a ir mí encuentro.

-Hola Seiya –lo saludo

-Hola bombón - me abrazo me quería dar un beso pero di un paso atrás. — ¿qué pasa?

-Es que yo venía a enseñarte esto bueno en realidad fue idea de Mina yo no le tomo importancia—le dijo un poco apenada mientras le enseñaba la hoja

El leyó, levanto la vista y me agarro de la mano y me llevo aun lado de su salón había dos chicas que nos estaban viendo y luego desviaron la mirada, yo no le tome importancia

-¿Qué es esto Esmeralda? Ya te dije que no hay nada entre tú y yo no quiero que vuelvas a mandarle hojas como está a MI NOVIA, entendido. — yo me quede como estatua yo no creía que fuera ella.

-Seiya es que yo no…

-Claro que tú fuiste si no por que estabas al pendiente cuando estábamos platicando Serena y yo. Que sea la última vez está claro—le dijo a Esmeralda que estaba blanca como un fantasma cuando Seiya se volteo asía mi supe porque él estaba tan enojado que daba miedo.

-No te volverán a molestar bombón ¿verdad?-les dijo volteando a ellas

\- No volveremos a molestarte –le dijo Esmeralda a Serena

Seiya le agarro de la mano y se le llevo de ahí ella estaba en shock nunca había visto a Seiya de ese modo además no creía que fuera para tanto

-¿Cómo sabias que fue ella Seiya? Yo no comprendo—

-Bombón lo que pasa que las vi un poco confundidas cuando las vi y me acorde que ella llevaba un periódico no es que lo estuviera enseñando pero cuando estábamos en clase me pare a hablar con Néstor un compañero que se sienta atrás de ella y vi que escondió el periódico pero dejo las tijeras en la mesa entonces comprenderás sume una cosa con otra y taran. —más claro ni el agua

-Ho, lo resolviste rápido aunque yo creo que exageraste un poco como te dije yo no lo tome en cuenta es solo que Mina… - bajo la mirada como le decía que tiene a una amiga un poco loca

-Es solo que Mina te quiere bombón—le dijo Seiya le dijo al tiempo que con el dedo le alzaba la cabeza y le dio un cálido beso.

Así sin ningún contra tiempo más terminaron el semestre serena todos en la prepa estaban un poco inquietos ya que se mesclarían los grupos y no sabían en que salón quedarían y con quienes.


	7. ¿deprecion?

Gracias por esperar, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco ocupada y atareada por eso de las vacaciones e inscripciones pero prometo subir más seguido.

Pasaron a segundo semestre cambiaron a casi todos los alumnos pero hubo un salón que no cambiaron a casi nadie solo a dos, esos eran Yaten y Tayki. Que afortunadamente quedaron en el mismo salón que Serena, Mina quedo en el mismo salón que estaba antes, el primer día de clases a Serena no le fue muy bien que digamos cuando entro al salón vio a dos chicas y un chavo que estaban hablando y viendo hacia ella pero no hizo caso ya que al ser una de las nuevas de ese salón pensó que era por eso pero cuando paso por su lado una de ellas le puso el pie, y por poco y se caía.

-como que ya dejan entrar al salón a cualquiera. —fue el comentario que dio el chavo.

\- no…- ya estaba respondiendo Serena cuando entro el orientador por lo que mejor se quedó callada

De ahí esas chicas le decían de cosas pero Serena no les hacía caso ya que no quería tener problemas recién entrando a clases. Hasta que la segunda semana se cansó y opto por decirle al orientador.

-Disculpe, buenos días puedo pasar. —saludo y espero afuera de la oficina de orientación en la cual había cinco escritorios cada uno era de algún orientador.

-Si adelante en que le puedo ayudar tsukino.

\- bueno la verdad es que quería informarle de unos compañeros que me andan molestando, la verdad no quiero que el problema llegue a mas profesor por eso le aviso para ver si usted puede hablar con ellos y no hacer el problema más grande por favor.

\- y se puede saber ¿con quién tiene problemas y de qué tipo?- Le pregunto el orientador.

-Bueno es esta Melissa, Michiru y Alan. —

—Le voy hacer sincero señorita Tsukino. Con ellos no he tenido ningún problema, este sería el segundo semestre que me toco ser su orientador y usted es la primera que me dice eso

-yo le vengo a decir lo que pasa por que no quiero llegar a tener mayores problemas con ellos después de todo es su trabajo y disculpe que lo diga así pero cómo es posible que me diga eso es como si yo le dijera que nunca tuve problemas el semestre pasado y no por eso no voy a defenderme, por eso le aviso pero si no quiere hacer caso bueno yo ya le dije.

-¿Que está queriendo decir?—le dijo el orientador

-Lo que le quiero decir es que desde el primer día me vienen molestando pero no quería venir y dar queja pensé que se les pasaría pero no es así y ya me estoy cansando.

-Pero ellos no son problemáticos

-esta insinuando que yo empecé bueno yo ya le avise lo demás no me importa, su trabajo es ver cual o que es el problema y no decir quien lo empezó sin si quiera investigar primero.

-Tsukino…

-Yo ya le avise con permiso.

Se paró y se fue a su salón que por si fuera poco la estaban esperando para molestarla.

-Hay que no quisieron cambiarte de salón—dijo Melissa

-Que mala suerte… para ti claro – le dijo Alan

-Ya que nosotros encantados de poder fastidiarte. —Melissa

-Pues ya se les acabo su chistecito por que no voy a dejar que me sigan molestando, ya me están hartando. —les contesto Serena

-Apoco si, podrás con nosotras –le dijo Melissa

-Pues no estoy manca y no los voy a cargar. —le respondió Serena

-Ya veremos—Melissa y entro al salón

Seiya pasó por su salón y le dijo que saliera

-Pero es que todavía no llega el maestro y no puedo salir –le dijo Serena

-Ándale no seas mala quiero platicar con tigo—Seiya

-Pero, bueno está bien pero rápido ¿sí?—Serena

Y la llevo atrás de los salones y platicaron pero cuando regreso ya estaba el maestro y no pudo entrar, y el maestro de Seiya ya venía en camino así que él le dijo que se veían a la salida y entro a clase.

Serena se quedó fuera y en eso paso el orientador que iba a la cafetería

-Tsukino…

\- Rayos… -murmuro Serena

-Se puede saber ¿qué está haciendo fuera del salón?—le pregunto

-Lo que paso es que salí al baño y cuando regrese ya estaba el maestro y no pude entrar. —le mintió y el orientador se le quedo viendo con ojos entre cerrados.

-Le voy a creer pero que sea la última vez que la veo afuera del salón de clase—le sentencio

-claro –serena

Y así se le fue pasando ya llevaban tres semanas y pasaba lo mismo

Salía a platicar por que Seiya le decía y luego no podía entrar a clases, Seiya le dijo que para que no la vieran los maestros fuera atrás de la cafetería y ahí se quedaba pero cuando veía que el orientador salía fuera de la escuela salía y platicaba con Seiya o con compañeros de otros grupos así Serena empezó a conocer a más chicos y no se aburría cuando se quedaba fuera de clases y Seiya si entraba.

Había ocasiones que Mina no podía hablar con Serena, pero Mina había notado que Serena empezaba a no entrar a clases y se pasaba el tiempo con Seiya lo cual empezó a molestarle ya que ella pensaba que era Seiya el que la mal aconsejaba, en una ocasión en que Mina tenia hora libre se encontró con Serena y Seiya y decidió hablar con ella.

-Hola Serena, Seiya que tal estas. —los saludo Mina

-Hola Mina Serena y yo estamos bien y tú ¿qué tal vas con Yaten? –le pregunto Seiya

-Bien gracias por preguntar, oye puedo hablar con Serena a solas porfa. —Por lo que vio Mina a Seiya no le gusto que dijera eso, así que dijo—es que ya tiene rato que no hablamos de chicas.

-Está bien pero te la encargo ¿sí?—le dijo no muy convencido y se fue.

– ¿Que paso Mina? De qué quieres que hablemos. —le dijo Serena.

—bueno la verdad quería preguntarte ¿Por qué no estás en clases? ya tienes días así Serena y eso te va a perjudicar.

-Hay Mina si te contara – le dijo Serena

-¿Qué Paso Serena?—pregunto Mina

\- Lo que paso es que en mi salón van compañeras que me molestan, y le avise al orientador pero dice que ellos no son de los que buscan problemas y…

-¿Qué dices? No puede decirte eso…- le dijo Mina


	8. dejando de ser yo

_lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi primer y tercer amor espero sus reviews ._

 _saluditos_

-Si y yo le dije que ya le había avisado pero, hay ya no quiero tener problemas no quiero andar peleando –le dijo sin ánimos –por eso mejor no entro a clases me ahorro los corajes y como Seiya pasa por mí al salón salimos a platicar y eso me distrae de… bueno mmm – no quería decirle a Mina que se siente un poco sola y desanimada

-Pero eso no está bien amiga tu eres la que se perjudica, además tú no eres así nunca te habías salido de clases – la reprendió –cuando vaya Seiya a buscarte dile que no porque ya perdiste muchas clases ok.

\- pero no es por Seiya que me salgo de clases

-Pero si él va por ti y cuando entra su maestro o maestra el si entra mientras tú te quedas a fuera, eso no está bien él te saca del salón y no le interesa que tú ya no entres a clases.

-Si en eso si tienes razón pero me distraigo platicando con él y con chavos de otros grupos. – dijo serena

-Pero por cuanto tiempo te distrae Seiya si las clases que llevas y las de él empiezan con diez minutos de diferencia. —Mina

-Si esa es la diferencia que hay, creo que tienes razón y ya no me saltare las clases, es solo que me siento un poco sola en ese salón. —le dijo a Mina

-Trata de no salirte de clases si no vas a reprobar. —Mina

\- si y no quiero reprobar. —dijo desanimada Serena

-Solo échale muchas ganas por que ya falta poco para los exámenes—

-Está bien bueno te dejo porque ahí viene mi maestro y no quiero quedarme fuera otra vez—le dijo Serena un poco mas animada

-Eso amiga así se habla nos vemos en la salida—se despidió Mina y vio como Serena se iba a su salón y pero se apareció Seiya e intentaba convencerla de que no entrara a clases.

-Lo siento Seiya pero ya he faltado mucho a clases—dijo Serena

-Bombón nada más un ratito. —le dijo Seiya

-Seiya creo que Serena tiene razón ya perdió muchas clases y tiene que ponerse al corriente—llego Mina a su rescate y vio que el maestro se quedó platicando con un compañero en el patio

-Pero es que hoy no podre acompañarla de regreso a su casa por eso quería hablar con ella—dijo tratando de convencerlas

-No te preocupes yo la acompaño ya tiene rato que no nos vamos solas—dijo Mina viendo como Seiya quería convencerla pero en eso ya venía el maestro—Ahí viene tu maestro Sere luego nos vemos.- y se quedó viendo a Seiya

\- Está bien te veo mañana bombón.- se despidió con mala cara Seiya lo cual no pasó desapercibido por mina

\- Si Seiya hasta mañana.- le dijeron Serena y Mina al mismo tiempo

-Sabes va a ver un concurso de escoltas ¿quieres participar con nosotras? –le pregunto Mina a Serena

-Pero no crees que nos digan algo los maestros eso es por salones ¿no?—le dijo Serena

-Vamos a preguntar ahorita que salgamos al receso—dijo Mina

-Pero no quiero molestarte o que no vas a estar con Yaten—Serena

-No amiga ya no ando con él al rato te platico pero primero a preguntarle al director sobre el concurso él es el más indicado o no –le dijo Mina

-Si creo que si es el que manda ja ja ja. —rieron las dos

-Buenas días señoritas – dijo el maestro

-A, buenas días, al rato nos vemos Mina. —

-Si adiós - se despidieron

Y sin más comenzó la clase normal, y luego entro el siguiente maestro que era de historia y luego el receso y se encontró con Mina.

-Lista – Serena asintió –bueno vamos a ver si se puede

Y se fueron hacia la dirección donde estaba la secretaria

-Buenos días ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?—les pregunto la secretaria

-Disculpe queríamos preguntarle al director si el concurso es por salón o si se pueden agrupar de otros grupos –le dijo Mina

-Permítanme tantito le pregunto al director y les aviso-contesto

Se fue hacia la oficina del director toco y entro después salió seguida del director

-Si díganme señoritas—dijo el director

-Lo que pasa director es que mi amiga va en otro salón y quiere concursar pero no se lleva muy bien con sus compañeras –le comunico Mina

-Como que no se lleva bien con sus compañeras –pregunto confundido

-Lo que pasa es que desde que empezaron las clases me han molestado bueno no es todo el salón nada más son dos compañeras y un compañero—le dijo queriendo no la cosa el chiste era convencerlo –pero quiero concursar y en el grupo de mi amiga falta una.

-Bueno si pueden pero no le anden diciendo a toda la escuela porque si no va hacer más difícil para nosotros ¿de acuerdo?—les dijo

-Claro y gracias director—dijeron más animadas

-Y señorita comunique su problema a su orientador

-Ya le avise director—dijo serena

-Pero no me ha comunicado nada a mí, que ha hecho al respecto con su problema—le pregunto

Chin pensó Serena ¿Qué le digo?

-Me dijo que no había tenido problemas con ellos—prefirió decir la verdad

-Pero ya ¿hablo con ellos?—volvió a preguntar

-No—

-No puede ser que no hablara con ellos y la siguen molestando entonces-

-La verdad director si por eso me he llegado a salir de clases para no estar aguantando sus insultos—

-Como que se ha salido de clases ¿por cuánto tiempo?—pregunto el director

-Casi dos semanas pero ya estoy entrando no por ellos voy a perder el semestre—le dijo Serena

-Si señorita tiene razón ¿quién es su orientador? Necesito hablar con el-director

-Héctor Sayago—dijo Serena

-Bueno entonces seria todo hasta luego señoritas –se despidió el director

-Hasta luego, que crees que haga el director Mina –le pregunto Serena

-No sé pero espero que ya te dejen de molestar. —le respondió

-Si yo también. —

Ese día se fueron las dos de regreso a casa Mina le platico que termino con Yaten por que se enojaba porque quería que se saltara las clases con el pero no le hizo caso, y desde entonces se enojaba por todo, y por eso prefirió que mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Serena nada más escuchaba ya que ella si le había hecho caso a Seiya pero era una forma de no pensar en el pasado y de esa forma evadía la soledad que pensó poder sobrellevar con Seiya pero la realidad era que seguía amando a Darién y se sentía sola y vacía.

Todo iba bien, Seiya trataba de que Serena saliera de clases pero ella le decía que no porque estaba muy atrasada en tareas y trabajos.

Un día ya de regreso a sus casas Seiya y Serena platicaban de unos compañeros que terminaron su noviazgo por que el muchacho había dicho que ella había subido un poco de peso.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver Seiya como por una tontería así terminaron. —le dijo Serena

-Bueno no puede ser tontería bombón. —Seiya.

-Como que no, acaso no la quería, si se veía que la adoraba. —Serena.

-Acaso no sabes por qué te dije, si querías ser mi novia

-No, no se

-Por qué eres una de las que tiene mejor cuerpo en la prepa Serena, y la más guapa, pero si engordas ya no andaría con tigo.-lo dijo serio pero Serena no lo vio, y pensó que estaba jugando

-Ja ja ja como puedes decir eso ja ja ja.

-Es la verdad por eso quería que fueras mi novia. —lo dijo enserio.

-Serena mañana hay un convivio en la casa de un compañero vamos quiero que conozcas a unos amigos, es a la 1:00pm. —le comunico Seiya

-No creo que pueda Seiya a esa hora todavía tengo clases, ¿tú vas a salir temprano?—Serena

-Si salimos a las 12.30pm. Pero por que no vienes es la última clase no pasa nada ya tiene rato que me estas dejando solo y si sigues así alguien me va a robar, yo nada más te digo. —le dijo Seiya creído

-No lo creo si tu no quieres claro está, además no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa ya sabes que no tengo permiso de tener novio y no me dejan ir a ese tipo de reuniones. —Serena

-No te creo Serena, lo que pasa es que tu no me quieres, nunca me has dicho que me amas, y solo buscas escusas. —

-No Seiya si te quiero pero no tengo permisos para salir y menos de tener novio eso te lo dije desde el principio.-

-Bueno por eso te saltas la clase y vamos nada mas una hora y media tu clases dura dos no es así. —tratando de convencerla

-Si por eso no quiero faltar. —le dijo decidida

-Ya ves no me quieres – un poco molesto

-Si te quiero Seiya—tratando de no enojar a Seiya

-Haber di que me amas –la reto

-Seiya…-no puede decirle algo que no siente pero que hacer para no hacerlo enojar.

-Di que me amas—le dijo viéndola con una mirada de reproche

-Pero… -que hago no quiero que me deje sola él me distrae, tal vez si se lo digo con el tiempo llegue a amarlo

-Tu no me quieres por eso no me lo dices—le dijo y le dio la espalda. —tú no me quieres.

-Te amo… Seiya. —le dijo pero no sintió nada solo un vacío en su corazón.

Seiya aun de espaldas sonrió de lado una sonrisa perversa, se volteo y le dijo

-En serio, entonces me acompañaras por favor te extrañaría si no vienes-

-Bueno pero nada más un ratito vale, ya sabes no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa. —le explico Serena

-Claro nada más saludamos nos quedamos un rato y nos vamos. –le dijo Seiya con un brillo en la mirada que Serena no vio.

\- bueno luego nos vemos ya voy a llegar a mi calle, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana bombón. —y así cada quien se fue por su lado al otro día

Pasaron las clases normales pero a la hora del receso Seiya busco a Serena para decirle que se quedarían de ver en la tienda que esta frente de la prepa y así sin más se fue.

Cuando llego a la salida fue a la tienda de enfrente y ahí estaba Seiya esperándola.

 _como verán esta historia que estoy escribiendo es algo diferente espero que les guste ya que es la primera ves que escribo algo no sean tan duros ,espero comentarios saluditos mis amores_


	9. el verdadero Seiya

_lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi primer y tercer amor espero sus reviews ._

 _saluditos._

Al otro día Serena se fue temprano a la escuela ya que quería entrar a todas sus clases, pero se encuentra con que estaba todavía cerrada la puerta, llego muy temprano faltaban diez minutos para las siete y la puerta la abrieron al cinco para las siete, pero vio que no había llegado nadie de su salón aun, entro y se sentó en su lugar y llego una compañera así poco a poco se fue llenando el salón.

Como el día anterior no entro a la última clase pidió apuntes a una compañera y esta le dijo que había dejado de tarea, así que se la pidió para hacerla ya que a ella no le gustaba copiar, ya estaba copiando los apuntes cuando Seiya fue a su salón a buscarla quería que fuera con él a la cafetería.

—Bombón como estas, podemos platicar, ven vamos a la cafetería. —le dijo Seiya a Serena.

—Pero ahorita no puedo Seiya estoy copiando los apuntes de ayer no ves que me salte la clase y hoy también me toca antes de salir al receso. —le contesto Serena, a Seiya no le gustó mucho que digamos que le dijera eso .

—Bombón pero solo quiero saber si tuviste problemas con tus papás ayer por que llegaste tarde. — le dijo Seiya "preocupado".

—No Seiya por suerte no estaban cuando llegue. —le respondió, —pero luego hablamos Seiya por que todavía no acabo y no tarda en entrar el otro maestro.

—Bueno luego nos vemos bombón, —le dio un beso en la frente —te quiero mucho bombón.

—Adiós Seiya. —se despidió Serena.

Seiya por su parte sentía que poco apoco perdía el control con Serena sentía que ya no la podía manipular tan fácil mente tenía que actuar más rápido antes de perder por completo su poder que ejercía en ella.

En una hora libre de Serena caminaba por el patio cuando Seiya la encontró.

— ¿Bombón estas libre ahorita? —Ella asintió con la cabeza —es que quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir con nosotros mañana a la alameda está muy bonito y me preguntaron si querrías ir. —le dijo.

— ¿Quienes te preguntaron eso? —

—Fue Setsuna, Michirú, ellas van a ir y creo que también invitaron a Mina, ¿como ves si vamos?

—Hay no sé, mañana… y que ¿no vamos a entra a clases o qué? — le dijo un poco temerosa.

—No mañana no entraríamos a la escuela, anda di que si nada más será mañana y hasta van a ir las chicas. —convenciéndola

—Bueno deja lo pienso en la salida te respondo ok. —le respondió ella, quería hablar con Mina antes de tomar una decisión.

Se despidieron ya estaba en clases cuando vio que Mina salió a los baños pidió permiso a la maestra y salió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Mina antes de que saliera de los baños para poder hablar con ella.

—Hola Mina —la saludo cuando entro pues ya se estaba lavando las manos.

—Hola Sere —

—Es cierto que mañana vas a ir al parque o alameda como se llame. —dijo ella restándole importancia.

—Sí creo que si me dijeron las chicas y pues creo que iré y ¿tu? —

—No se Mina pero pensé que era treta de Seiya para sacarme de clases. —dijo sin pensar Serena, lo cual Mina puso atención en sus palabras.

—Mmm no sé pero fue Michirú la que me dijo, creo que fue idea de Rey. —le contesto Mina

—Bueno entonces iré ya que no voy tan mal en los estudios, a parte van ustedes. —le dijo tomando una decisión

—Bueno nos vemos mañana Mina que tengo clase nada más pedí permiso para ir al baño, pero era para hablar con tigo ja ja ja. —le dijo con un poco de pena

—Bueno apúrate entonces Serena—y cada quien se fue a su salón.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien las observaba.

Al otro día en la hora de entrada esperaron en la esquina para irse

Todas estaban emocionadas Mina iba platicando con Michirú, Setsuna, Rey y Lita cuando de repente Michirú dijo.

—Qué bueno que a Seiya y a tí se les ocurrió esta salida. —dijo viendo a Rey.

—En realidad fue idea de él nada más me dijo que les comentara para ir todas. — dijo Rey lo cual a Mina ya no le gustó tanto la idea.

Pero como no se había dado cuenta que todo era planeado bueno a ver qué tal les iba, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas Seiya se quería aprovechar de su vulnerabilidad de Serena.

Llegaron al parque y cada quien se fue por su lado nada más dijeron que no se retiraran mucho para cuando regresen se vayan juntos.

Seiya agarro la mano de Serena y se fueron hacia el lago para ver los patos después de un rato se acercaron a un árbol que estaba a unos treinta metros del lago.

—Ven bombón ay que sentarnos aquí. —

—Claro. —pero Seiya le agarro la mano y la jalo para que ella se sentara entre sus piernas.

Serena se puso nerviosa pero no dijo nada ya que no quería tener problemas, pero después Seiya la abrazo ,Serena se puso tensa Seiya por su parte quería meter mano donde no debía, paso su brazo por arriba del hombro de Serena y empezó a bajar la mano apenas rozo el pecho de Serena cuando ella le agarro la mano para que no siguiera.

—No Seiya ¿qué crees que haces? — le pregunto indignada

—Como que ¿qué creo que hago? eres mi novia. Tengo derecho a acariciarte. —le dijo molesto.

—Como que derecho yo no te dado pie a que hagas algo así. —le dijo ya molesta por su respuesta. —Además a mí no me gustan ese tipo de "caricias", y mejor hay que cambiar de platica no me gusta hablar de eso.

Después de un rato se juntaron todos para regresar y así cada quien se fue a su casa.

 _como verán esta historia que estoy escribiendo es algo diferente espero que les guste ya que es la primera ves que escribo algo no sean tan duros ,espero comentarios saluditos mis amores_


End file.
